


Learning

by QueenNymeria



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, robb is clueless, theon teaches him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenNymeria/pseuds/QueenNymeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theon teaches Robb how to kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning

**Author's Note:**

> For [this prompt](http://asoiafkinkmeme.livejournal.com/22142.html?thread=14243454#t14243454). Hope you like it.
> 
> English is not my first language and it's unbeta'd. Sorry for stupid mistakes.

**_Learning_ **

  
  


“So… What you wanted me to do, again?” Theon laughed.

  


“Stop mocking me, Greyjoy!” Robb growled. “I’m serious.”

  


“You want me to teach you _how to kiss_!” The ironborn laughed even more and got shushed by the other. “Who in seven hell do you want to kiss?”

  


Robb blushed. “It’s none for you concern.”

  


“Of course it is, if you want my help.” Theon gave him his best crooked smile.

  


“Shut up and kiss me, stupid.” He blushed even more saying this, but he couldn’t let himself say the name Theon wanted to know.

  


Greyjoy laughed again, harder this time. “You do it.”

  


Robb did, uncertain. It was just their lips brushing against each other. Theon had his lips parted, but only him.

  


It lasted seconds and the older parted, sighing. “You really don’t know what to do.” He smiled and the younger blushed again. “I thought you were kidding.”

  


“Fuck off, Greyjoy. I wouldn’t ask for help then.”

  


He smirked. “Tell me who you want to kiss and I’ll.”

  


“Swear to me you won’t tell.”

  


“I don’t care about that, lad. I just want to know.”

  


“Jon.”

  


“You want to kiss your _bastard brother_. You’re totally fucked.” He snorted.

  


“I know, could you _please_ help me now?” Robb ran a hand through his hair, obviously annoyed by being upset and having to beg.

  


“You can’t kiss with your lips closed, lad. Open them.” The younger obeyed, and Theon pulled him closer by the hips, driving their lips closer. He touched the Robb’s lightly, before licking his lower lip and stuck his tongue on his mouth, his own tongue searching for his.

  
  


“Now, this was a real kiss.” He said when they parted and the younger blushed again. “You blush like a maiden, Stark.”

  


Robb growled, kissing him again, and doing the right thing this time.

 


End file.
